


Proud of You

by dioface



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, also whats up with kanjis mom??, am i just dumb???, i didnt see anything weird with her in the game, like is she evil???, love kanji's dolls they're great, none of these tags have anything to do with anything so read at your own risk lmao, not really shippy i guess, yu still doesn't know what emotions are i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioface/pseuds/dioface
Summary: Yu impulsively visits Tatsumi Textiles and sees the new display.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> i usually just write and it turns into whatever but i actually made a plan for this one... and then i got bored halfway through and didn't finish it :/ it ends fine i think idk  
> also can we just talk about the protag names?? I've never seen the anime or read the manga, so I just chose whichever name I preferred and stuck with it,  
> like Yu is such a great name for self-inserts, they do it in love live too, so I don't get how seta souji is so popular- maybe I'm just biased cuz seta sounds like seto and i do not need to think about yugioh anymore than i already do

Yu was glad school was over for the week, he never struggled with the work but this week felt particularly exhausting for whatever reason. He headed to the shopping district with some food in mind, maybe a steak bowl would do the trick, he’d leave Aiya feeling sick but at the very least satisfied. 

On his way to the north side of the shopping district, he spotted Tatsumi Textiles and remembered that Kanji recently told him his mother insisted on putting his handmade dolls up for sale in the shop. Although Yu wasn’t as interested in cute things as his underclassman, he did find it genuinely impressive that Kanji was able to produce such expertly made bears and rabbits out of nothing more than some cotton and notable patience. After having spent so much time with Nanako though, he was able to admit he’s gained a fondness for cute things, just a little.

Thinking of Nanako is what drove him to enter the shop, maybe he could buy some of Kanji’s dolls as a surprise for her. He knew if he asked, Kanji would make them free, but it admittedly felt pretty good being able to support Kanji anonymously like that.

The door chimed signalling a customer entering, and Yu was greeted by Kanji’s mother, “Welcome- Oh, Narukami-kun, you must be here for Kanji,” She stopped arranging the fabrics on display, “He just returned from school, he’s in his room, I’ll go fetch him,” She turned to go to the back, but Yu swiftly stopped her.

“No, no I’m just doing some shopping,” He spotted an array of cutesy looking animal plushies, instantly recognizing them as Kanji’s handiwork, “My little sister’s been a bit down lately and I thought a gift might bring her spirits up,” It wasn’t entirely untrue that Nanako’s been slightly down. Dojima got pretty busy at work recently, so it’d be shocking if she wasn’t feeling sad, but Yu knew that something like a teddy-bear wouldn’t really do anything to make her feel better. He wasn’t really sure why he felt the need to justify his being here, but Nanako receiving a gift wouldn’t hurt, right?

The tender smile on Mrs.Tatsumi’s face snapped Yu out of his thoughts, “He’s quite talented, isn’t he?” She said fondly, “I’m so happy he agreed to selling these, I’m still working on getting him to allow me to brag about them however,” She made her way to the display, looking at Yu expectantly.

Yu’s eyes trained on one of the more oddly shaped plushies, it was bulky and vaguely shaped like a rabbit, and reminded Yu of Kanji in ways. The mental comparison put a smile on his face, and a mushy feeling in his heart, “They are really cute, it’s funny thinking about how an artist puts themselves into their work,” Yu felt his cheeks warming a bit, thinking he may have let himself talk without allowing his brain any input. 

Before Mrs.Tatsumi could respond, Kanji walked in from the door in the back, “Ma? Were you calling for me?” He said lazily, the tired tone must’ve meant he fell asleep as soon as he got back. 

His mother rushed over to him, “What did I tell you about taking midday naps? Now you’re going to keep me up all night watching the television again,” She raised her voice an octave, clearly having gone into full scolding mode, but her nagging appeared to have gone completely over Kanji’s head once he spotted Yu in the room.

He immediately pushed away from his mother, face going red, “Ma!” His embarrassment at getting chewed out spawned a similar feeling in Yu as what he had felt looking at the wonky rabbit plush. “Not in front of my classmates!” He yell-whispered in what he probably hoped sounded cool.

“You should really listen to your mom, Kanji,” Yu paired his agreement with a teasing smile. It was always difficult to tell if Kanji’s face going red was due to anger or embarrassment, but Yu was willing to bet it was the latter. 

Kanji distanced himself from his mother and approached Yu, always quick to recover, “What’re you doing here, anyways?” He looked at the display they were standing in front of, his blush returning somewhat, “Oh, yeah I told you about this the other day, huh? Come to check it out for yourself, yeah?” He seemed confident, in a bashful kind of way. The mix of pride and awkwardness in his eyes really did things to Yu that he wasn’t sure he wanted to get into.

Fearing the conversation might lead to Kanji insisting on giving Nanako one for free, Yu carefully chose what he’d say next, hoping his mother wouldn’t give anything away, “Y-yeah, knowing you, I thought you’d chicken out,” He suppressed a wince at his choice of words, knowing Kanji didn’t take well to being called cowardly.

Luckily for him, the provocation didn’t seem to trigger any of Kanji’s furious responses, and instead, the big goof just pulled him into an amiable headlock, “What’d you say, you punk?” The seemingly threatening statement just came off as friendly when looking at Kanji’s happy expression.

Breaking out of the hold, Yu took advantage of their similar heights and placed his hand on the blond’s head and gave him a good solid head pat, “I’m proud of you,” Flashing his ever rare smile, Kanji seemed to appreciate it despite his protests.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i finished the game and cried an obscene amount so- love that for me <3  
> hopefully i actually continue writing, i'll try posting once a week but i'm terrible at being consistent so we'll see how it goes.  
> Kudos and comments keep me going though so help a girl out  
> until next time <3


End file.
